Unhinged Lover
by casspia neko
Summary: Here is a collection of dark might-have-beens for Tokyo Mew Mew episodes. Kisshu struggles with his growing insanity; Ichigo to keep herself and her loved ones alive. When might Kisshu's passion have gone too far? All one-shots. All KishXIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry about my lack of updates for, like, five years. I've lost interest in my other three Tokyo Mew Mew stories, and have come to the conclusion that I should ask if any of you lovely folks would like to take them over for me. If not, I'll finish hem up myself. Once again, sorry for the delay.**_

_**So, I've decided to meddle a bit. This will be a series of alternate ending onehots, all centered around the Ichigo and Kisshu. I've chosen the episodes and manga parts where Kissuh seems most inclined to do something crazy, and tried to get into that green head of his as he does. Each chapter shall stand on its own as a story. Feel free to suggest episodes or themes!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**_

_**Okay, let us try this.**_

_**First up, episode 13.**_

* * *

**Episode Number: Thirteen**

**Episode Title: Aoyama is Targeted!**

**Episode Summary: Ichigo, humiliated at the very prospect of Aoyama finding out about her secret life as a Mew Mew, takes to avoiding him. Furious at the budding romance, Kisshu gets it into his head to destroy the "mere human". He tells Ichigo he'll spare her love if she becomes his, but she refuses. In an eruption of power, she saves the day and the boy. Kisshu disappears, swearing he'll have Ichigo.**

**Story Summary: Kisshu watches Ichigo sleep the night after his attack.**

* * *

There held a coolness in the air that night, a cool sweetness which blew through the newly-turned gold leaves and the chilly October stars. The humans all slept in quiet peace, mortal as they were, and the houses of Tokyo were still. There was a house on the corner, a pretty, neat house among trees of little cherry blossoms, where lay the Momomiya family. Mr. and Mrs Momomiya, Mom an Dad to their child, lay in a deathly sleep in their room. Their only daughter, their Ichigo, nestled deep in the softness of her pink coverlet. She was in a world of gumdrops and penny kisses, ice creams and rose-bud sunrises; she did not know the glint of heated golden eyes which watched her in the dark.

"Ichigo..." a voice breathed softly in the shadows. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo rolled onto her stomach, yawned, but didn't wake. A boy, not human, not happy, moved from the darkness. There was a good half foot between the tips of his toes and the ground; he floated to the side of the young woman's bed and leaned over her, ravishing her body as best he could with his eyes. It would do no good for her to wake; at least, not yet. She'd tell him to leave her alone, to stay away from her, yell at him probably. He couldn't take that from her right then.

"Ichigo..."

The boy, Kisshu, twitched violently. He wanted to be here, wanted to be with _her_, but- Dear God!- looking at her right then brought such anger to him that it took all he had not to grab her shoulders and shake her good, shake her _hard, _until she woke and begged him to stop, to be gentle. He wanted to ask her _why_-

"Ichigo..." whispered Kisshu once more, sharp nails jaggng his palms in hatred. "Ichigo...How can you love him so much?"

The girl sighed in sleep, and Kisshu had no answer.

He had tried. He had really _tried_ to show her how he felt. He went easy on her when they fought, of course he did. He didn't want to her, not if he didn't have to. He stuck around to make sure his chirema animals never did the little mew mew damage; why didn't she understand? he spent so many nights in Tokyo, on a big old industrial building, looking towards the western sky and wishing he knew what to do, or, better, what he was doing wrong.

"Koneko-chan, why do you love him?"

He had spent the months since he met her in a constant haze of questions: how to defeat Ichigo and her friends, how to save his people, how to steal this wonderful planet back...But none of it compared to this one wonderment which kept him from sleep at night: Why wouldn't the Mew Ichigo come to him? He turned back to his pretty toy, and another rush of fury came over him. He had tried again that day, tried to make her see. He should have just killed that boy, that bastard of a human, and been done with it. He shouldn't have given Ichigo a choice; he should have taken her.

That was his problem, he realized with a start, as his hand came down to touch Ichigo's soft pink cheek. He'd been going about this all wrong. He had been much too nice these past months; he had given the mew too many chances, too many options. Really there was only one choice for Ichigo, and that was to become his. Kisshu had decided that as her path long ago. He had been too soft on her, and he saw that now as he watched the innocence on her face. she needed to know whose she was.

He should have destroyed that boy, that boy his toy loved so much. God, the thought of the, that pesky human and Mew Ichigo together made Kisshu hear throb with a sort of fierce, sharp pain. How he wanted to return that pain to that human boy! How he wanted to rip out the heart of Masaya Aoyama, see the light fade from agonized eyes, drink in the dirty human blood that pulsed from dying veins- all while Ichigo watched. He wanted her to see how weak her pathetic lover was, and he wanted to see her face go pale in horror.

I want her to be afraid of me, he decided, as a fanged sneer made its way over his pale face. Her endless rejection had hit him in the gut, and he wanted her to understand the consequences of her actions. He'd take her in his arms afterwards, of course, after he killed the by, and kiss her with a dripping scarlet mouth. The blood of her lover, smeared on her lips, would surely make her understand how serious he was about his feelings for her. She'd see then, surely, how deep his feelings ran.  
"I should have destroyed him Ichigo. I should have destroyed hi while you watched."

He had the chance that afternoon. He had them both, the girl and the lover, trapped in the slime of his creation. Helpless, both of them were, and he had wasted the opportunity. He should have let the chirema animals do its worse to the boy, and he should have thrown Ichigo up against the wall himself; let her watch the blood fly, the death bell toll, let her sob bitterly, brokenly, in his arms, as she tried to wiggle her way to the rescue. He should have let her touch the dead boy, feel the cold of lifeless skin, see that it was all over for him...

That's what Kisshu should have done. Then, when her sobs had subsided to whimpers, he should have snatched her up and taken her away. Then she would have been his. A growl echoed through the house, a growl of the devastated heart, and Kisshu felt the familiar pressure of a predasite in his hand. He bent down to press a kiss to Ichigos' forehead. He'd set things right, he'd make her understand.

He'd destroy Masaya Aoyama that very night.

Predisite in hand, angry envy in heart, Kisshu bid a good-night to the sleeping Ichigo as he readied himself for a kill.

"Ichigo, I promised you'd be mine sooner or later."

Kisshu flew from her window, his mind on murder, with a contented smile on his face. He'd destroy the boy tonight and tomorrow, when the human news was made and Ichigo found out, he could watch her cry. She'd understand then, how he felt, how he tried so hard to protect her, and how he so wanted that beautiful, loving heart of hers. She'd understand then, how he'd only gone after the boy because he wanted her so. As he flew towards the area of Tokyo which housed the pesk Aoyama, Kisshu felt the sharp pain which had been at him since his attempts at gaining ichigo's heart that afternoon, begin to fade. He'd take care of it all; he'd kill the boy, and win his Ichigo. He'd make her see.

_I'm doing this for us, Koneko-chan._

__"Ichigo, I'll rip him limb from limb for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, onward to the second episode of alternate endings. Please remember, my readers, that these chapters are meant to stand alone and have nothing to do with each other. They are all separate stories. Thanks for your time!**_

* * *

**Episode Number: Seventeen  
**

**Episode Title: The Knight in Blue- I Will Protect You!  
**

**Episode Summary: Kisshu, Taruto, and Pia descend on Tokyo to take out the Mew Mew individually. Pia goes after Minto and Zakuro; Tart attacks Lettuce and Pudding; Kisshu, naturally, targets a very sick Ichigo. As she shivers on her balcony, he tells her he wants to take her away. She jumps off the landing and makes a run for it, into a abandoned lot.  
**

**Story Summary: What if Ichigo hadn't the strength to jump from her bed room balcony? **_**  
**_

* * *

**He looked on at her, that eternal, knowing smirk of his plastered to his face, as she stood in her pajamas and blanket below him. Masha was at her side, of course, but no one else. Ichigo touched her forehead one, trying to beat away the fog, and felt her cheeks were flush with fever. The nausea in her stomach worsened all the more as the boy in front of her, that horrible, lethal, half-crazed boy, Kisshu, threw back his head in a fit jovial laughter.  
**

**"To think, Ichigo," he chuckled, floating ever closer, as his bright eyes sparkled with knowledge of his upcoming victory, "To think I was worried about you putting up a fight!"  
**

**"You're horrible!" cried the girl, dazed face suddenly alive with hurt anger. The boy laughed again, softer this time, as he reached down with two slender hands to hold her chin.  
**

**"Am I really Koneko-Chan?" He asked breathily, pulling Ichigo up lightly so her lips hovered just under his. She shivered at the chill of his cold skin. She was so dizzy, so tired. If only she could go back to bed; why did Kisshu feel it necessary to bother her at such a time? Snatching her head from his hold, she spared for the alien a single stormy glare before lurching her body towards the sliding glass door of her bedroom. He made a grab for her arm, just once, before she pried the door open and wedged her self through. As curls of pain ran through her stomach and head, she slammed the door shut and threw the lock into place. It was not until the blinds were drawn and the room dark and quiet that she sat, leaning back against the drapes.  
**

**_Please, God, let him go away._  
**

**"Koneko-Chan," Kisshu's pleased voice rang from outside. "Koneko- Chan, open up! Open up for Kisshu!"**

**"Go away," the girl cried woozily. "Go away, you jerk!" she held her head in her hands as the aching throbbed at her skull.  
**

**"But I want to play with you, Ichigo. I want to play with my Koneko-chan!"  
**

**"Go away, Kisshu! Please, go away!"  
**

**There was a silence then, between the girl and the boy, and for a few blessed seconds Ichigo thought that perhaps he had pity, perhaps he left-  
**

**But the sliding door exploded in such a rush of cold power that Ichigo's poor weak body was thrown backwards in a gust of broken wood and shattered glass. She let out a pained yelp as she landed in the pile of debris and thanked the Heavens her parents were out and safe. She saw him then, the lethal alien-boy, as he moved slowly through the ruined room. He was walking now, two gleaming swords in his hands, and Ichigo could hear the deadly solemness of his steps as they moved towards her. She struggled to her knees, and tried to stand, but a sudden movement from Kisshu resulted in a strong hand on her head, trapping her in a kneel.  
**

**"I wanted to play with you today, Ichigo," Kisshu told her, a small, fanged grin darkening his face. His eyes grew white with barely-restrained anger as he held Ichigo in place. "I wanted to play like we always do."  
**

**"Go away, Kisshu," begged the girl, struggling and clawing at his wrist. "Please, leave me be."**

**"But you are so frightened, Ichigo," said Kisshu, placing tip of his glinting sword by the base of her neck. "I want to know why you're so frightened." His hot, mocking eyes met hers in cruel teasing, as his sword slid its way around her throat. "Tell me why you're so frightened. Ichigo." He was on her then, shoving both daggers into the wood of the floor as he dragged her to the ground.**

**She lay under him, all trembles, tears, and prayers,as his strong thighs straddled her hips and his thin fingers held her wrist still. She saw the darkness in his eyes, felt the punishing grip he had on her, and knew, knew then if ever, how she had hurt him, as a nasty sneer crossed his face.  
**

**"I wanted us to play, Ichigo," he told her once more, slowly, as his lips moved to caress hers with every word. The girl squirmed as she felt his fangs: he smirked against her mouth. "But your struggling is very nice, too."**

**"Stop it, Kisshu!"**

**Her wild screams did nothing as his lips traveled from her neck to her shoulder and down-**

**"I swore I'd take you, Ichigo," he reminded her thickly, through lips full of her flushed collarbone. She screamed again, in fear, and pained, helpless, anger. Her mind was dizzy from the illness, and she thrashed wildly, but could do nothing against his mad strength. So, as she cried and begged for mercy, the boy Kisshu, in an act of desperate need, took her for himself.  
**


End file.
